My Hero
by LittleSpankie
Summary: RE MAKE OF MY HERO! Loren and Eddie have been best friends since they were younger. Soon Enough they are dating! Loren's a singer song writer. Eddie's training for the Marines. Loren doesn't show her emotions unless it hurts but what happens when Eddie Leaves? Will he be there to protect her? Will Her Life plan out how she wants it to be? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 - School Drama

OMG I KNOW I NEW MY HERO! I hated how the old one was playing out so here!

* * *

Loren woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring. She slammed her hand down on the snooze button. She ever so slowly put one foot at a time out from under her warm blankets on to her cold floor. She stretched her back out, then stood up. She was only wearing a red silk nightgown that went to her mid-thigh. She bent down to touch her toes for a stretch. What she didn't know is that when she did that your could see her butt fairly well. She looked through her legs while still bending over. A man walked up to her from behind and pulled her butt into him. Putting his hands onto her hips.

Man: Well, well. Look at this little sexy thing dressing up just for me in the morning.

Loren stood up, putting her hands on his, moving her hips in a slow rhythm.

Loren: Hey Eddie. Why are you here this early?

Eddie: Well I woke up at like 5:30 am. So I took a shower, got dressed and came over here before Nora left for work.

Loren: Okay babe. Now I need to get dressed. It's 6:00 and I have things to do this morning before school.

Eddie: Well What might that be? Keeping your man happy?

Eddie said the last sentence with seduction. He began to grind Loren. Loren pushed him off of her, and turned around to face to him.

Loren: No it does not! Gezz every time i wear something like this you want sex.

Eddie starts blushing. He knows he can resist himself in front of Loren; But not for long.

Eddie: Well we haven't had a day to our self in a long time, since you're starting a music career with Jake, and i've been going to training camp every night . Plus we have school.

Loren knew he was right. She was just starting her music career, and he was too; but for the Marines. She walked up to him, and began rubbing his biceps. She stepped on her tiptoes and kissed his lips, lingering as she pulled away. She grabbed his hand and took him into the bathroom.

_45 minutes later..._

Eddie walked out of the bathroom first, Grinning ear to ear. Loren followed only wearing a towel. She walked over to Eddie and turned him around.

Loren: Hold still let me look at what you're wearing.

Eddie was wearing black skinny jeans, a Blue t-shirt, and blue suspenders, with blue Atlas-2 Vlado shoes, and his dog tags.

Loren: Okay, go back to what you were doing.

Eddie turned around and went to Lorens desk and started messing around with her laptop. He found Lorens comb. He opened up Lorens web camera and combed his hair so it didn't look like he just banged Loren.

Loren on the other hand had put on a outfit to match Eddie. She was wearing blue bootie shorts, a black sleeveless shirt ***A/N Like in HH When she and Eddie did Mars But it goes to her waist* **Black suspenders, and Blue Atlas-2 Vlado shoes with heals built in. She did her hair making it wavey. She also put on her dog tags.

Loren: Eddie do I look okay?

Eddie turned around and his mouth dropped. He stood up and walked over to where Loren is standing, and gave her a sweet passionate kiss. Loren put her arms around Eddie's neck; returning the kiss. Loren and Eddie both begin to pull away from each other.

Eddie: Yes you look beautiful, now lets get to school. Maybe on our way there we can get something to eat?

Loren smiled and nodded her head. Eddie went over to her desk and grabbed her backpack and purse. He handed Loren her purse and put her back back over his shoulder. He then grabbed her hand and walked out of the house and to his car.

On there way to school Eddie stops and caribou and got both him and Loren a macchiato. Loren was playing a game on Eddie's phone when he got back in the car.

Eddie: What'cha doin' babe?

Loren: Playing Diamond dash on your facebook.

Eddie: Alright. Do you need anything before we head to school?

Loren: Well I think i'm due today...

Eddie kissed Loren's cheek.

Eddie: Okay do you need tampons for school?

Loren: Yeah. I do. Could you bring me over to target so i can go run in and get some?

Eddie: Yeah, but i'll go get them for you.

Loren: Thanks babe.

Eddie pulled his car out onto the road and headed to target. When they arrived Eddie got out and went to get Loren her things. Eddie knows that when she says that she needs other stuff too. She walked into the 'Feminine' section and grabbed a box of tampons and pantie liners. Before he left he walked over into the 'Family planning' section and grabbed a box of condoms. He then went to the cash register and paid for the things, then walked back out to the car. He got in and saw Loren crying. He threw the stuff in the backseat then went straight to her.

Eddie: Loren, What's wrong?!

Loren looked up at him.

Loren: I beat my high score, bu-but on your account!

Loren fell into his lap crying.

Eddie just started laughing. Loren got up and started pouting in her seat.

Eddie: Do you have your school period kit with you?

Loren: yeah, it in my backpack.

Eddie pulled Loren pack pack into his seat and set it on his lap. He opened it up and grabbed her kit. He grabbed the target bag in the backseat and put her things in, then put her kit away, putting her backpack in the backseat. He grabbed his box of condoms out of the bag and opened the glove compartment.

Loren: And what do you think you're going to be using those for?

Eddie: You Little Miss. Now hush.

Loren sighed, and turned around and looked out the window. Eddie pull out of Target, and headed to school. Both Loren and Eddie put on their sunglasses. Once they got there Eddie opened Lorens Door for her and they walked hand in hand into the courtyard.

Eddie was the most popular guy in school. He was head of the basketball team, and track team. He also was a nerd at every subject.

Loren wasn't very popular. She hangs out with Eddie at his table but feels uncomfortable so she makes up an excuse about how Mel and Ian want her at her table. Loren was the girl everyone would go to for answers for the huge he wouldn't give them to them. Loren never has dressed like this. She always puts on dresses, but nothing like this.

Loren was the center of attention. Every guy was looking her way but she just went along with Eddie. Eddie started to pull Loren over to his table where the whole basketball team was sitting along with the cheer team. Loren never wants to come over here because of her worst enemies. Adriana Masters and Chloe Carter. They both always are mean to Loren whenever Eddie's not around. But when he's there they're nice, not to mention but they ALWAYS flirt with Eddie.

Eddie sat down but Loren just stood behind him. With her hands on his shoulders.

Chloe: Hi Eddie! …. oh hi Loren...

Eddie just smiled. Loren didn't say anything. She just rubbed Eddie's biceps.

Eddie: Loren Sit.

Eddie padded the seat next to him.

Loren: I'm fine where I am.

Eddie sighed and turned around pulling Loren onto his lap then turning around again. Eddie began rubbing Loren upper thigh under the table. Loren leaned back into Eddie and took his phone off the table. While Eddie was talking to the basketball team, Loren was playing around on phone.

Chloe on the other hand was very jealous of Loren. She didn't know that Loren was playing on his phone so Chloe started to text him.

Eddie's phone was on vibrate so only Loren knew what he was getting. Loren then felt Eddie's phone vibrate. she opened it up and looked down at the text.

_Chloe: Eddie! Would you please Get that Clingy piece of Crap out of here. This is for the Popular people! We've All Had this talk before! You agreed too!_

Loren saw this and was shocked. She swallowed , and blinked away the tears. She turned to Eddie and gave him his phone then got up and walked into the school.

When Loren gave Eddie his phone and walked away he looked down and read the text. He Looked up and Chloe, with pure hate, and anger.

Eddie: What The Hell Chloe! I Said Nothing About This Shit!

Eddie grabbed his bag and ran into the school looking for Loren.

Loren ran to Eddie's Car after running through the school to make sure Eddie could find her and called Mel. Mel picked up on the first ring.

Mel: What Loren?! I'm trying to get out of this Monster Ian's Grip!

Loren: *Sniffles* I-Its okay. Go ahead and mess around with your man. But I really need you right now i'm in Eddie's car.

Mel: *Background noises* I'll be right there Lo!

Loren: Thanks Mel.

Loren and Mel both hang up and Mel Is at th car in no time. She then gets in the passenger side of his car and turns to Loren.

Mel: Loren? What's wrong?

Loren: I feel liek i don't fit in. I was playing with Eddie's phone and then Chloe texted him saying ' _Eddie! Would you please Get that Clingy piece of Crap out of here. This is for the Popular people! We've All Had this talk before! You agreed too!_'

Mel: Loren she's just trying to get to you.

Loren: Ugh! Whatever! Lets Get to Pre Calc. I need you to sit by me instead of Eddie.

Mel: Done Lets Go!

Loren and Mel get out of Eddie's car, and Loren presses the lock button on his keychain. She put the keys in her purse Her and Mel Then start walking to pre calc.

Mel: So Lo why do you have Eddie's Keys?

Loren: Well We've been friends forever, and he trust me enough to where he doesn't care if I take or read his stuff.

Mel: Well Looks Like you got it good Loren.

Loren: Okay, sure.

Loren and Mel both enter the room and find that Eddie hasn't shown up yet. Mel and Loren go and sit next to each other in the back of the room where Loren and Eddie generally sit. After a few minutes the bell rang and everyone was seated. Loren loved Pre calc but Chloe and Adriana were in her class. Mel would generally sit with Ian. Eddie came running into class and saw Loren and Mel sitting next to each other.

Teacher: Mr. Duran Why are you late to class?

Eddie: I was looking for Loren but I see she's already here.

Teacher: Thats a tarty. Sit now!

Eddie went and sat next to Ian.

*7 hours later*

School was done for the day and Loren walked to Eddie's car. She still had his keys. a few minutes later Eddie came walked up to his car to see Loren leaning on the side. Eddie came running up to her engulfing her into a hug then spinning her around. He then put her down and kissed her.

Eddie: Loren I never said anything like that please believe me!

Loren: Eddie, it's Okay. Can we go to your house thought. I want to lay down with you before you leave for the training camp.

Eddie: Of course.

* * *

OMG So What Do You think About the New one? I can always get the old one back so don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back Rub

Loren and Eddie are laying in Eddie's bed at the Duran house. Max and Katy are out to dinner, with Nora. Having a adults night out. Loren was rubbing her left hand on Eddie's chest, under his shirt. Loren's phone began ringing. She pulled away from Eddie and turned over to her phone on the nightstand. She looked down at the screen. Jakes name came on. Loren sighed, answering it.

Loren: Hey Jake. What's up?

Jake: Loren! Thank god you answered! Listen Loren, I need you to get over to the Office immediately. We need to go over your set list for your concert in Texas this weekend

Loren: Alright. I am on my way.

Jake: Alright. See you soon.

Loren huge up the phone and set it in her purse. She turned over to Eddie who was looking at her in awe.

Loren: What?

Eddie: You just too cute.

Loren: Whatever listen I need to get over to the Office. Can I take your car?

Eddie: Yeah, But at 4:30 which is in 20 minutes I have to leave for training. So Because my training is longer than your meeting. You can drop me off, go to your meeting then go do what you want, but i need you to pick me up at 8:30. So you can use my car.

Loren turned to Eddie and kissed him. Passionately, when she began pulling away she let her lips linger there. Loren reached down into Eddie's back pocket and grabbed his keys. Lore pulled away waving Eddie's keys in front of his face.

Eddie: Well Looks Like someone wants to drive.

Loren: Yes! Now get ready!

Eddie got up and took his shirt off, and pants. Leaving him in his boxers. He through his clothes in the hamper. He walked to his dresser and grabbed a new pair of boxers. He then pulled his boxers off, and through those in the hamper too. Loren is laying on his bed, just admiring her man. Eddie put the new pair of boxers on, soon turning around finding Loren smirking at him.

Eddie: How can I help you?

Loren: Well since my super hot boyfriend is changing in front of me, and i can't do anything about it... When we get back here later tonight, I want the best back massage ever!

Eddie sighed.

Eddie: Fine, But only Because You're my girlfriend.

Loren felt hurt, she and Eddie knew each other for their entire life. She thought he was going to say I love you. But he didn't. So now she just plays along trying to hide her depression. By this time Eddie was done dressing. She was wearing his Dark green t-shirt, camo pants with many pockets. He left his dog tags on. For shoes he had his light brown steel toe boots. Loren stood up fixing her shirt, and hair. She grabbed Eddie's Phone, wallet, and her purse.

Eddie: Alright. Come on babe.

Loren nodded following Eddie out. Eddie ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, while Loren was still walking down. Eddie walked back out of the kitchen with two bottles of water. He handed one to Loren and They walked out of the house, after Eddie locked it. Eddie walked to the car and got started the car and drove Eddie to his training session at a secret Military base.

Eddie: Lo, are you okay?

Loren sighed.

Loren: I don't want to push you into anything, but I thought you were going to say I love you to be earlier, but you didn't. I mean we've known eachother since we were babies but it's okay. You're not ready to say it. Even if we've had sex. I even told you I love You! But Whatever we're here, I'll come and get you and 8:30. Bye Eddie.

Eddie was taken back by Lorens sudden outburst. He just played along.

Eddie: Umm yeah bye.

Eddie got out of the car, and walked into the base. Loren then drove off to her meeting. She began to cry a little bit. She Loved Eddie so much. She's loved him since they were in 7th grade. Eddie finally made a move on Loren 4 months ago. It took him that Long. Loren had even told Eddie she loved him last year.

_*Flashback*_

_Loren and Eddie are both sitting up at their spot. They are both in 11th grade. Freshmen. Eddie took Loren up here, since she stubbed her toe while Eddie was chasing her, while she was barefoot. Loren was sitting up, and Eddie was laying down with his head in her lap. Loren began running her hand through his hair._

_Loren: Eddie can I tell you something?_

_Eddie: Anything._

_Loren: Eddie.. We've been friends forever and.. well..._

_Eddie: Come on Lo, you can tell me anything._

_Loren: Eddie, I love you..._

_Eddie said nothing. he just got up, got in his car and drove away. Loren call him and called him, but he never picked up. Loren laid on the grass all night, balling her eyes out. She didn't go to school the next day. nora left her a text saying Eddie didn't show up at their house to pick her up either. Mel called Loren telling her that Eddie walked into school hand and hand with Chloe. When Loren saw all of these she balled her eyes out even more. She eventually went home and called papa Max. She told him, then she heard noises in the background. She then heard Eddie yell in pain. Max came back on the phone and said he gave Eddie a beating. Loren felt bad. Mx Soon hung up. Loren then got a call from Eddie. She answered, and he was crying. He said he was sorry he left her there. She said nothing and hung up. _

_*End Of Flashback*_

Loren soon arrived at her meeting. She got out of the car, when she got out Kelly walked over to her.

Kelly: Loren, Since when Do you have a Chevy Camaro?

Loren laughed.

Loren: It's not mine. It's Eddie's.

Kelly: Okay well come one we need to get your set list figured out. Do you have any idea what you're singing from your first album?

Loren: Yeah. I have a good idea.

Loren and Kelly both walked into the building, and into the elevator to get to the office. Once they both walked into the office Jake got right down to business.

Jake: Loren! Kelly! Sit Sit! Okay now Loren, We need to know what you're singing for the Concert. You need five songs. You get to pick.

Loren: Okay well I wrote a set list the other day of 5 songs so I guess we're good. here.

Loren hands jake a piece of paper, with her five songs.

Jake: These are great songs! Are they in the order you want to sing them?

Loren: Yes

Jake: Okay so First is SkyFall, then I need your love, then The other side, then I love it, then last but not least Mr. Saxobeat.

Kelly: Loren When you wrote Mr. Saxobeat what were you doing?

Loren blushed.

Jake: Kell Don't you know? She was with Eddie "Having Fun"

Jake Put Finger quotation marks around Having Fun. Then Kelly Started bursting out laughing.

Loren: You guys are so embarrassing!

Jake: that's what we're here for.

Loren: Is there anything else we need to do here?

Jake: No we're good, But i'm kinda hungry so we're going to Rumor for dinner.

Loren: Alright Fair enough.

Loren, Jake, and Kelly all walk to the elevator. Loren looked in her purse and saw she had Eddie's phone and Wallet.

Loren: Shit!

Kelly: What?

Loren: I have Eddie's phone a wallet!

Jake: Does he need it?

Loren: He may need his phone for me to pick him up but no. I forgot to give it to him.

Jake: Don't worry. He'll be fine.

Loren sighed, and nodded her head. They all got out of the elevator, when Loren turned to them.

Loren: Are we taking one car?

Jake: We can take my car.

Loren: Well You and Kelly Take your car because when we're done I need to go to the store, then go pick Eddie up. I have his car.

Jake: Okay. Lets Go.

Loren ran over to Eddie's car, and got in, starting it, and then drove off to Rumor. She got there way before Jake and Kelly, so she got out of the Car, and leaned on the side with her foot pressed up against the side, and her sunglasses down. She takes out her phone and goes on twitter. Soon enough Jake and Kelly Showed up, but Loren didn't notice.

Kelly: OMG! LOREN! Let me take a picture of you! This Should Be The Cover Of Your Album!

Loren looked up.

Kelly: RIGHT THERE! DON'T MOVE!

Kelly took picture after picture of Loren. When she was done they all went inside Rumor, and are seated in their regular table in the back. They were handed their menus and all began looking through it to find something they want to eat. then their waiter comes.

Waiter: What can I get for you guy?

Loren: I'll have the chicken fettuccini, with a small salad.

Kelly: I'll have the Sirloin Steak, well done.

Jake: I'll have the Carb and Shrimp fettuccini.

Waiter: Okay I'll be back in a little bit with your food.

The waiter walked away, and the group began to have small talk.

Kelly: So Loren, how's school?

Loren: Well knowing it's the weekend, and there is only 1 week left of school, then I'm a free woman sounds fun and all but i'll miss going to school.

Jake: I understand.

Kelly: Yeah, but Loren just know that we'll always be here for you.

Loren: Thanks. So Jake, do we know when we're leaving for Texas?

Jake: Tomorrow night.

Loren: alright.

The Waiter came back, and gave them their food. They all finished and Paid for the food, then Loren left to go get Eddie. She arrived there at 8:28. She turned the radio on, and waited for Eddie. She decided she would check her Twitter. She got some messages from Fans.  
She was in the zone when Eddie got in the car. So she didn't hear him. Eddie leaned over and gave Loren a sweet kiss on the cheek. Loren looked over at him, and gave him a kiss on the lips. She put her phone away, then grabbed Eddie's phone and wallet out of her purse, and gave it to him.

Loren: Here. I forgot to give these to you before you left. because of.. uh... yeah...

Eddie: It's okay, Hey Loren. Listen to me okay?

Eddie took Lorens hand in his. Looking into her eyes he began to speech.

Eddie: Loren Tate, you've been my best friend ever since I was a baby! I've always thought of you as my sister, until those feeling became more of an attraction. Loren, I've loved you since 7th grade. Loren tate I love you.

Loren: Eddie Duran, I love you too.

Eddie leaned in and kissed Loren sweetly, but very passionately. Eddie bite her bottom lip, letting Loren know he wants into her mouth. Loren gladly let him in. Fighting for dominance, in Loren's mouth, Loren bit Eddie's tongue. Eddie pulled away immediately. Holding his tongue, while looking at Loren with an evil glare. Loren just started laughing. She then pulled out onto the street and headed back to Eddie's. Eddie took his shirt off and through it in the back seat.

Loren: What are you doing?

Eddie: My shirt is dripping with sweat. Not to mention my hair, or my groin.

Loren: You sweat so much.

Eddie: Well I worked hard. Plus I know how sexy you find it when I sweat.

Loren blushed and Eddie smiled at how she always blushes when she's embarrassed. Loren soon pulled into Eddie's drive way. She parked the car, and got out running into Eddie's arms on the other side of the car. They both walked into the house, hand in hand. Eddie walked into the kitchen grabbing a Bottle of water of Loren. He walked up to his room to find Loren laying on his bed with her shoes off watching TV. Eddie walked over to Loren and handed her the water.

Eddie: Here. Go take your pill.

Loren got up and sat on the edge on the bed, opening Eddie's nightstand. She looked through all of his stuff, then found her birth control pills. She grabbed them, and took one out, then putting the rest back. Then walked into the bathroom to take it. Eddie took off his pants and boxers, grabbing a new pair of boxers then walking over to his bed, and laying down, watching family guy. Loren came out of the bathroom and gave Eddie the water bottle. She went and laid next to Eddie but had her feet up where Eddie's head is, and her head where Eddie's feet are. She pulls her shirt off laying on Eddie's bed with a bare chest.

Loren: Can I get my back rub?

Eddie: Yes.

Eddie pulls Loren into the center on the bed, and climbs on top of her. He straddles her butt with his legs so from the side it looks like she's naked. He then sits on her butt, and begins to Rub her back.

Loren: Oh! Yes Right there!

Eddie begins to rub harder.

Loren: OH YES! HARDER! RIGHT THERE!

Loren began moaning and calling Eddie's name from Eddie getting all the kinks out of her back. Eddie's Door opened and there came Max walking in.

Max: Hey Eddie? Do you think I Cou- OH MY GOD!

* * *

HAHA! I how was it! I hope you like this Super long Chapter! Took Me 5 hours.-_- The things i do For you guys! REVIEW! Here Are the Owners of the Songs for Lorens Set List and their names.

1: Skyfall - Adele

2: I Need your Love - Ellie Golding, Calvin harris

3: The Other Side - Jason Derulo

4: I Love It - Icona pop

5: Mr. Saxobeat - Alexandra stan


	3. Chapter 3 - Junk Food

Hey Guys! Welcome Back To My Hero! A Little Shorter chapter today, takes me a long time to write and Edit. Plus i wrote this a few days ago and didn't finish. so here you go

* * *

Recap:

Eddie's Door opened and there came Max walking in.

Max: Hey Eddie? Do you think I Cou- OH MY GOD!

Continuation:

Loren screamed and fell to the floor. With Eddie falling on top of her.

Loren: Oh God! Eddie you fat ass! Get off of me! Papa Max! Help me!

Eddie rolled off of Loren, groaning. Loren took her shirt off the end post of Eddie's bed and put it back on.

Max: Kids! Living room. Now!

Eddie stood up, giving his hand to Loren. Loren took it and stood up. Eddie looks at papa Max's face, and it's filled with sacredness, disgust, and a like "God kill me now", look on his face, as he's looking up at the ceiling. Eddie takes Lorens hand, and follows Max out of the room, to the living room for the longest discussion in the history of discussions. They all got down in the living room, Max motions for them to sit. Eddie sits down, bringing Loren on top of his lap. Max sat across from them, in his recliner. He put his head in his hands, sighing.

Max: Now i know you both love eachother very much... But that doesn't mean in my house!

Eddie laughed.

Eddie Pops, I was giving Loren a back rub. she was just moaning because of my magic hands.

Eddie puts his hands in front of his face and starts moving his fingers around, then puts his hands on Lorens thighs, rubbing them. Loren began to laugh. She really loves Eddie. Max sighed. He looked up and saw Eddie's hands on Lorens thighs.

Max: See this is what I mean. Eddie you must have a huge sex drive. But that doesn't mean you have a huge dick.

Eddie's face fell. His eyes got big, his mouth opened, his hands went limp. Loren turned around and started to laugh, Max joined her after seeing Eddie's reaction. Loren fell onto the couch grabbing her stomach laughing so much. Max was crying from laughing.

Loren: An-And He thinks he's getting laid every night!

Loren and Max were gasping for air. They couldn't stop laughing.

Max: haha! Sometimes he starts singing Dance by big sean in the Shower!

Eddie starts getting mad. He stood up.

Eddie: I hate you guys!

Eddie began to stomp away up the stairs. About half way because he was stomping, he tripped. Loren and Max looked over and began laughing some more. Eddie got up and ran to his room. Around a minute later Katy, and Nora walked into the house. Loren was rolling around clutching her stomach, and max was crying with laughter.

Katy: What's going on here?

Loren: Edd-Eddie was giving me a backrub, and Max walked in and though we were having Sex, Then we came down here and started making fun of Eddie, so he got mad, and stomped his way up the stairs then tripped!

Katy, and Nora began laughing too. After a few more minutes, Loren stood up.

Loren: I need to go check on Eddie i'll be back.

Everyone nodded. Loren began making her way up the stairs. She reached Eddie's room, and knocked on the door, there was no answer so she went in. Eddie wasn't on his bed, so Loren went looking around his room for him. She saw his bathroom door closed. She walked over to it, and was about to knock. But she didn't. She heard a soft sobbing. She felt bad. Her and Max made Eddie cry. Loren opened the door, and walked in, shutting it behind her. She saw Eddie sitting in the tub, crying into his knees. She walked over to the edge, and sat on it. Eddie looked up at Loren, and began shaking his head.

Eddie: Why did you do that to me Loren? I would have never done that to you! I mean would you have like it if I told everyone your dirty secrets?

Loren: Eddie i'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you.

Eddie put his head back into his knees. He began to cry again. Loren started to rub his back. She ran her other hand through his hair. She let him cry. A few seconds later there was a knock on Eddie's bedroom door.

Loren: I'll be right back okay sweetie?

Eddie nodded. Loren stood up, walking out of the bathroom, and closing the door behind her. She went over to Eddie's bedroom door. She opened it and Katy was standing there. Loren let her in.

Katy: Is Eddie okay?

Loren: He's fine. He's in the bathroom right now though. I'll send him out soon.

Katy: Okay. Thanks Loren.

Loren smiled and Katy left. Loren was not going to tell Katy that Eddie was crying. It would hurt him even more. He's an 18 year old. An adult. Not a child. A man. Loren sighed. She went to Eddie's dresser, and pulled out some basketball shorts, and a tshirt, and a pair of black ankle socks. She took them into the bathroom. She saw Eddie washing his face to get the tear stains away. Loren set Eddie's clothes down on the counter.

Loren: Eddie can I use your car? I need to go to my house to get some clothes because I want to spend the night with you, and I want to get some junk food. Max won't let me touch his anymore after I ate it all one night.

Eddie didn't answer he just turned around and smiled at Loren.

Eddie: Yeah, here you go Loren. Just don't forget to grab me some Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream.

Loren leaned up to Eddie, and kissed him. Sweet and simple. She walked out into the bedroom, and grabbed Eddie's car keys. She was about to leave when she remembered. She walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Eddie: One minute!

Loren: It's me honey!

Eddie: Oh okay. Come in.

Loren walked in the bathroom, Eddie was getting dressed in the clothes Loren brought him.

Loren: Eddie when you're ready, Mama Katy wants to talk with you. Now I need to leave and i'll be back later with everything. Love you.

Eddie: Love you too.

Loren walked out of Eddie's room, and walked down the stairs. She saw her mom katy, and Max all sitting down on the couch. Loren walked over to them. Smiling

Loren: Hey mom. Can I stay over here with Eddie tonight, as long as it's okay with Pops and Mama Katy?

Nora looked at Katy, and Max and they both nodded, saying yes. Nora turned around to Loren who had a hopeful look upon her face.

Nora: Yes you may. Do you need a ride? I can drive you.

Loren: No i'm taking Eddie's car. Plus I need to get some junk food for me and Eddie.

Max's face brightened up when Loren said junk food. Loren saw this and started laughing. Max smiled.

Max: So does this mean you're going to refill my stash?

Loren: No! Not Today, pops.

Max: Damn.

Katy: Max Duran!

Everyone started laughing. Loren shook her head and walked out the front door. She went to Eddie's car. She began driving to her house. She stopped at a stoplight and saw Chloe in her car right next to her, she was driving Loren turned up the music and added more bass to the song. The song she was listening to was 'Look At Me Now' By Chris Brown. Chloe turned her head and saw Loren. She scoffed, and turned back to the road waiting for the light to turn green. When it did Chloe took off, but Loren just smirked, and hit the gas. She began speeding and catching up to Chloe. She was going 90 miles an hour, and passed Chloe. Chloe looked like she saw a ghost when Loren drove by. Loren laughed, and pulled into a grocery store and got lots of junk food. She ended up spending 248 dollars.

She bought 2 gallons Chocolate chip ice cream. 2 gallons cookies and cream. 2 gallons bunny tracks. 5 bags of flaming hot cheetos. 5 bags of funions. 3 bags of Lays original potato chips. 3 bags of Lays BBQ Potato chips. 10 Boxes of Oreos. 10 boxes of Chips ahoy. 5 pepperoni and 5 cheese pizzas. 3 Boxes of pop up bowl popcorn. 5 pre-made containers of brownies. 5 bottles of chocolate sauce. 5 cans of whipped cream. 25 containers of nutella. 5 two litters of mountain dew.

She went up to the cashier and paid for the food.

Cashier: Having a party?

Loren: haha no. this is what happens when you eat all of Max Durans junk food.

The cashier laughed and loren paid for the food then put it all away in the trunk. she got in her car and drove off to her house, for some clothes. She packed her stuff and quickly drove back to Eddie's. She got in the car and hooked her phone up to the car. She dialed Eddie's number and began to drive. Eddie picked up after a few rings.

Eddie: Hey Loren.

Loren: Hey Sweetie. I got Lots of Food.

Eddie: YES! When will you be here?

Loren: I'm here now. Help me bring it all in.

Eddie: Okay.

Eddie hung up the phone and went outside helping Loren bring all the food up to his room. He but all the pop, Ice Cream, and pizza in his 2 mini fridges. Loren walks down stairs looking for Katy, or max. But they weren't there. She went back upstairs to Eddie's room.

Loren: Eddie? Where are your parents?

Eddie: Them, and Nora all left. They went to the beach bungalow.

As Eddie says that him and Loren are slowly walking to each other. Loren put her hands on Eddie's chest and he put his hands around her butt. Eddie leans down and began kissing her. He then moved down to her neck. He gave her butt a hard squeeze. Loren moaned grabbing Eddie for support. He pulled away from her, making a popping sound. Loren jumped into his arms and they ended up on the bed twisted in the covers.

Loren woke up in Eddie's arms. They were both naked. Loren looked at the clock and it was only 3:30. She felt light headed, and her neck hurt. Eddie was snoring behind her, cuddled up right next to her, with their legs intertwined. She turned around and faced Eddie. She caressed his face. He woke up instantly.

Eddie: Why are you up so early?

Loren: I feel light headed and my neck hurts.

Eddie sat up, rubbing his face.

Eddie: Come on.

Eddie got out of bed not caring he was naked and pulled Loren out, and over into the bathroom. He started the water in the shower.

Eddie: Wait right here.

Loren nodded and Eddie walked out, closing the door. Eddie went and pulled on his boxers, then went down stairs. He called Max leaving him a message about Loren and that her wanted to stay home today with her and that Max needs to call the school saying they wouldn't be in today. Eddie walked back up stairs, and walked into his bedroom into his bathroom. Loren was sitting on the counter with her legs spread open. Eddie walked over and stood in between her legs.

Eddie: Loren I thought you had your period today? Then why did we have sex, and you're not wearing a tampon?

Loren: I guess it's Irregular this month.

Eddie: Okay, Well lets go get in the shower.

Eddie and Loren went into the shower and sat at the bottom making out for the longest time, until they fell asleep with the warm water cascading over their bodies.


	4. Chapter 4 - Promise Me

I should get a Grammy I remembered!

* * *

Loren woke up and she and Eddie were laying at the bottom of his shower naked, with the water still running. Loren had her head in Eddie's lap, while he was sitting up sleeping. Eww I had my head there. Thought Loren. She sat up and Eddie pulled her up into his lap.

Loren: I thought you were sleeping?

Eddie: I was until you kept moving your head.

Eddie said smirking. Loren hit his chest playfully. Eddie put his arms around Lorens waist. He put his knees up so Loren was being cradled by his torso and legs. Loren relaxed in Eddie's arms.

Eddie: We're not going to school today.

Loren: What! Why!

Eddie: You're sick so I called Papa Max and said to call us in.

Loren: I'm fine now, I just have a stomach cramp.

Eddie: Yeah I can tell.

Loren: What? How?

Eddie pointed to the ground of the shower and there was a trail of blood and water going into the drain. Loren saw and she got up quickly, then crossed her legs stood up and wrapped his arms around Lorens waist. Loren had her face in her hands and she was crying from being embarrassed.

Eddie: Lo, it's okay. Don't cry. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. Then we'll go get breakfast.

Loren turned around in Eddie's arms and hugged him tightly.

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you too.

Eddie kissed the top of her head. Eddie let go of her and got out of the shower closing the shower door behind him, letting Loren wash up. Eddie took a towel out of the cabinet and dried himself off. Loren soon walked out, as Eddie finished. He handed her the towel to dry herself off, but after taking care of her personal matter. Loren smiled shyly, avoiding looking at Eddie. He was standing there naked handing her the towel he just used. Loren blushed and wrapped the towel around her. She went over to the closet and grabbed her hot pink towel. She wrapped her hair in the towel then walked out of the bathroom. She went over to Eddie's dresser and opened his top drawer that had his socks and boxers in. She pulled out a section of his boxers and put them on the bed. She soon finds the one she wanted. The purple pair with a skull on the left. She smiled and put them aside, then gathered all of the rest and put them in the drawer, grabbing a pair of black low cut socks. She walked into Eddie's closet. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white t shirt with a black vest hoodie. Then grabbed Eddie's white high tops. She put it all on Eddie's desk chair.. She smiled then looked at Eddie.

He was laying Naked on his bed smirking at her. Loren blushed and crawled on the bed next to Eddie, laying flat on her stomach. Eddie pulled her on top of him. his hands made their way down to the end of the towel. He slowly pulled it up past her goods. Eddie let go of the towel and put his hands on Lorens butt. He squeezed it softly, as Loren let out a small moan. Loren bent down and began kissing and sucking Eddie's neck. Eddie moaned a fully ripped the towel off Loren, along with the one on her head. Eddie began squeezing one of Lorens breast, with one hand and with his other hand squeezing her butt. Loren pulled away from Eddie's neck making a 'Pop' noise. Lore jumped off the bed and quickly grabbed her towel, covering herself up. Eddie moaned and sat up, then feeling very uncomfortable so he looked down at his large erection, and fell back on the bed.

Eddie: Loren! Babe Please!

Eddie yelled in Agony.

Loren: No Eddie! Im sorry.

Loren said calmly.

Eddie: Well you don't know what it's like for a fucking man to have an erection, then you just walk away it's so fucking painful! I need a Cold Shower!

Loren sighed but at the same time taken aback by Eddie's sudden outrage.

Eddie slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom grabbing the clothes Loren got for him and closed the door behind him.

A tear fell from Loren's face. She didn't bother wiping it away either. She grabbed her bag and walked out of Eddie's room to the guest bedroom that Max gave to her. So you could say it's pretty much hers. She opened the door and walked in, closing it slowly behind her, and locking it.

Loren then changes into baby blue skinny jeans, a neon yellow crop top, neon yellow sneakers with the hidden heal inside *A/N Sorry I don't know what they're called.* and a baby blue bandana on her head. She sighs and lays down on the bed. Tears clouded her brown eyes as she replayed the mean thing Eddie said to her. She rolled over and cried into the pillow.

10 Minutes later

Loren was done crying, just sniffing. Loren stopped making noise when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. There was a knock at the door but Loren didn't move an inch. She didn't want to see Eddie right now.

Eddie: Loren, I know you're in there… Just please come out. I'm sorry. It's just it's painful when you do that. Please? Lo?

Loren heard Eddie sigh, then the sound of him walking away. She began to cry again…

45 minutes later.

Loren walked out of her room and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Eddie Eating a bowl of fruit. Eddie looked up from his fruit and smiled brightly at Loren. Loren gave him a slight smile. She walked to the fridge and grabbed cream cheese with a english muffin. She put the muffin in the toaster and waited for it to cook. She turned around and sat on the counter.

Eddie: Loren.. Look I'm sorry. I should have never said any of those things to you. Most guys would say it's their hormones but I know I was just being a ass. You're just so good.

Loren: Oh yeah I know, but you're lucky you admitted it.

Eddie got up from his chair and walked over to Loren who still sat on the counter, and stood in between her legs. Eddie pulled Loren to him and Kissed her. Opening her mouth with his tongue. Loren pulled away and hugged Eddie tightly. Eddie lifted her up and walked to his chair at the table and sat down with her in his lap.

Loren: Eddie, my muffin…

Eddie: Your muffin is fine. now here..

Eddie picked up a piece of fruit and put it up to Lorens mouth. Loren giggled. Loren took another piece of fruit and put it halfway in her mouth. She leaned in and offered the other half to Eddie. He kissed her and took the other half. They began making-out until the muffin popped out of the toaster. Loren and Eddie jumped and began laughing. Loren got up and took her muffin and sat down next to Eddie.

Eddie: So I wanted to tell you something. Its very important.

Loren: Okay. Go ahead.

Eddie: Umm… Well….

Eddie hesitated.

Loren: It's okay babe. Tell me what you need to.

Eddie sighed

Eddie: Okay.. Well.. This weekend… when you're gone in Texas. Im leaving…

Loren: What do you mean you're leaving?

Eddie: I'm leaving with the Marines…

A tear fell from Loren's eyes.

Loren: Where are you going?

Eddie: I'm leaving to Lieutenants Boot camp. I'm going to be the second Lieutenant….

Loren: How long will you be gone?

Eddie: 3 to 5 months…

Loren: So this afternoon will be the last time we see each other in 5 months.

Loren said crying.

Eddie went over to Loren and knelt by her.

Eddie: No.. I'll be back for graduation. I promise.. But I want you to promise me something…

Loren looked over to Eddie and he was down on one knee.

Eddie: Loren Elizabeth Tate. I've loved you ever since we were 8 years old. Having sleep overs in my bedroom, telling each other secrets we would never tell our parents. When we were 12 and wanted to know what it felt like kissing someone; we kissed. That was the most magical kisses i've ever had. When we were 15 we ran away for 2 days together not telling anyone, then coming home and seeing the police were there. Then last year, when we gave each other everything we had and made love. Giving each other our virginities. Loren Tate, Will you promise me that one day you'll become Mrs. Duran?


End file.
